


Undesirable

by angry_egg



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Multi, Older Pines Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_egg/pseuds/angry_egg
Summary: Mabel and Dipper had been like this since birth and because of it grew up very very messed up.  Their only solace was each other and the other oddities/freaks that understood what it was like to be different. With their bodies being conjoined and their life being on display how do these two, or dare I say one, handle being just well them? Well I suggest reading





	Undesirable

* * *

On August 31st, 1998 a pair of twins were born. A boy and a girl in perfect health each one with pale skin and brown hair. However, these pair were far from ordinary. The boy and girl were conjoined at the side sharing two hearts, three lungs, three legs, two arms, and two heads. They each wailed at the top of their shared lungs having just been born. Their tiny pudgy hands reaching for the sky in hopes of finding the comfort of their mother, however their mother had died giving birth leaving them in the arms of the doctor who looked down in disgust at the newborns who were still crying and reaching out.

The doctor set down the pair and looked over the file of the mother. No father was listed and neither were any other relatives. It seemed as though this woman had come alone and was planning to deliver alone. The doctor looked back at the twins and flinched at the sight of the two. They went through the motions of the newborns as if they were any other. They even managed to make some temporary clothes for the two since none of the usual baby clothes could fit.

As the doctor finished the necessary steps the more they were revolted at the sight of the two. They could never hurt the infants but that didn’t mean they didn’t detest the existence of this freak of nature. The doctor decided he would do the world a favor.

The doctor hid the twins as he declared the mother and her children dead. He went about the next few minutes making sure that the nearly empty hospital was indeed empty. When he saw the coast was clear he booked it toward his car holding the twins in hand who were now fast asleep. He knew if he took the children and left the corpse unattended no one would notice, the hospital had cut so many people there would be no one to realize until the next morning. He got in his car and placed the twins in the back seat making sure they were bundled and safe. As he drove to the nearest seaside cliff he heard the twins crying, he looked in his rear view mirror and sighed he gave them each a pacifier he had packed just in case. They relaxed and the car fell silent leaving the doctor alone with their thoughts. The ride to their destination was silent from there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction that I've put on any site anywhere so criticism would be nice or even just giving it a chance would be great. Also if you read it and decide you hate it or it's absolute garbage tell me anyway I swear I can take (this is a lie but tell me anyway). Alright I guess that's all so just do as you wish from here bye!  
> \- ;v;


End file.
